Electronic cigarettes or vapor inhalers have batteries that may leak or outgas in use. In extreme cases, a battery failure could also result in overpressure within the e-cigarette housing. Current electronic cigarette designs are not well adapted for these types of circumstances. Accordingly, there is a need for improved electronic cigarette designs.